


Can't Buy Me Love

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, Insecurity, Light breathplay, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: It all had began so simply, but when had everything changed? A handsome young man, some gorgeous eye-candy, that's all it was meant to be. Draco hadn't expected to fall head over heels.





	Can't Buy Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely capitu, I do hope you enjoy what I have done with this prompt. I so adore this pairing and your prompt just jumped out across the screen. Thank you to the mods for running this fabulous fest. My immense gratitude to the incredible lq_traintracks for their help with this story and beta-ing it right into shape.

♡♡♡

"Harder, nggh yes! Fuck me harder!"

Albus' voice is rough, tinged with desperation and enthusiasm. He moans so beautifully, open mouthed and eager, his lips swelling as he digs into the pink flesh with his teeth. So much smooth skin, pale and slick with sweat. Draco grips Albus' narrow hip with one hand and pushes in deeper, eliciting a grateful groan from the gorgeous young man beneath him. His other hand twists into the crimson silk scarf wrapped around Albus' slender neck. The bright material contrasts beautifully with his creamy skin as it flushes pink with arousal. 

"You look so good like this," Draco murmurs into Albus' ear as he pulls the scarf tighter.

Albus' only response is a sharp whine and an eager twitch of his hips. His cock hangs heavily between his legs, swaying with each fierce thrust from Draco. His trembling thighs slowly become sticky when the tip of his cock grazes along his skin. Draco reaches around and tugs on Albus' leaking prick, milking out another stream of pre-come.

Draco's grasp on the scarf loosens. His hand is becoming slick with sweat. The temperature continues to rise in the room until his whole body feels as if it's on fire. He spares a brief moment of regret over the expensive scarf and the ruin of its fine material. Albus tried on several accessories earlier today; hats, ties, belts, watches. Of the many items he bought for Albus, this scarf was by far Draco's favourite. The colour, the style, the feel—all of it suited Albus perfectly. The greatest detail, though, was the wide and beaming grin Albus awarded him after they left the store. Albus put it on right away, his eyes bright and swimming with affection as he murmured his thanks. Draco smirked in reply, letting Albus know he could express his gratitude later that afternoon.

"Please," Albus gasps. His arse tightens around Draco's cock, his body joining in the plea for release. "Let me come, please. I need, I need—"

Draco answers his request by shifting his hips and adjusting his angle. Albus' response is instant; his body tightens and his prick pulses in Draco's hand. Sticky seed spills over Draco's knuckles, warm and thick. It's enough to push Draco over the edge, and he manages one more thrust before his cock throbs and fills Albus' tight arse.

He remains inside Albus a few moments longer, allowing his breath to even and his thundering pulse to settle. His fingers thread through Albus' hair, tangling into the sweat-damp curls. Albus moans gratefully, pushing his head into Draco's hand like cat. He wouldn't be surprised if the young man started to purr.

With a heavy sigh Draco pulls out slowly, disappointed when Albus immediately turns around and falls onto his back. Draco quite enjoys seeing his release drip out of Albus' swollen hole.

The sun has set outside and dusk claims the bedroom, casting it in blue shadows. Albus' eyes darken in the dim room, turning into a deep shade of pine. His fingers toy with the crumpled scarf around his neck and his full lips dip into a pout. "Looks like we wrecked my new scarf. We'll need to go out and replace it."

"Hmm," Draco hums tiredly in agreement. His eyelids are growing heavy as he moves to lie beside Albus.

Albus pushes himself up onto his elbows and peers down on Draco's face. "We might as well pick up a few more as well—the azure and the marigold one too."

Draco cracks his eyes open a bit and can't help but smile at the hopeful expression on Albus' face. Beyond that sweet innocent look, Draco is certain Albus knows exactly what he's doing. "Of course, darling," Draco murmurs, closing his eyes again. "Whatever you want."

Draco can't see Albus' triumphant grin in the darkness of the room, but he can taste it on the boy's lips when they press against his in a grateful kiss.

♡♡♡

Summer is fading and the slight chill of Autumn creeps into the late afternoon air. The city is painted in shades of amber and gold; changing leaves, flickering lamp lights, the early sunset that casts long shadows on the cobbled streets.

Draco has never considered himself the sentimental type, but there is something rather lovely about moving through the streets and inhaling the crisp air as Albus clings to his arm. The young man turns to smile at Draco, those plump lips spreading to reveal his beautiful teeth and a peek of his pink tongue. Draco can't help the dull ache of joy that fills his chest at the sight.

"Where to next?" Albus asks. His free arm swings, aimlessly allowing the overflowing shopping bags to sway.

Draco raises an eyebrow, a playful smirk crossing his face. "Aren't you the one in charge today?"

"Just today?" Albus teases. He bites his lower lip and the tender flesh blooms red beneath his teeth. Heat pools in Draco's stomach. Albus' attention is soon pulled away. His eyes light up as they land on an antique bookshop. "Oh! Let's go in here. I wonder if they have Quiac Marinus' rare collection of essays."

Draco laughs and rolls his eyes good-naturedly as Albus thrusts his bags at Draco and bounds ahead to enter the shop. It figures a gorgeous spoiled brat like Albus wouldn't just love fine clothing and expensive jewelry but be brainy just like his aunt. Draco's library has increased ten-fold with limited edition texts and priceless novels since he's started seeing Albus.

Draco follows him inside but pauses at the front desk, allowing Albus to excitedly search the shop on his own. He peers into the plethora of shopping bags, idly wondering what sort of hit his Gringotts account will take today. His hand reaches inside to feel the new velvet robe he purchased earlier in the day. The fabric is soft and smooth beneath his fingers and his lips curve into a small smile. Albus looked incredible in the robe. He joyfully modeled his new purchase all over Twilfitt and Tattings, laughing and grinning the entire time. The tight embrace and grateful words he murmured in Draco's ear as they left was well worth the price.

"Excuse me?" Albus pokes his head out from behind a towering shelf filled to the brim with books. "Do you have any of Quiac Marinus' works?"

A young, handsome shopboy appears from behind the counter and walks towards Albus. His warm brown eyes shine with interest as he stands a little too close. "We just received a new shipment." He tilts his head and lowers his voice. "Are you a fan?"

"Oh, definitely," Albus gushes. "I so loved his book on Sub-Aquatic Botanical Mysteries."

The shop boy's face lights up and he leans in closer. Draco tightly grips the edge of the front desk. 

"We aren't supposed to put them out until tomorrow but I suppose I could make an exception for you."

"Thank you!" Albus' face flushes happily.

The shop boy winks— _winks_ —and hurries off to the back of the shop.

Draco bites the inside of his cheek and reminds himself to stay calm. Jealousy claws at his chest, but he firmly pushes it aside. Envy has always been a vice of his, but it's only gotten worse since he started seeing Albus. Draco is no fool; he knows he's quite a bit older than Albus. Draco's proud enough to admit he's still a good-looking man, but he's not so certain how well he holds up to handsome young men like the one who's scampered off to the back to locate the book for Albus. Draco can't deny his major advantage is likely the endless money and gifts. Still, he can't help but wonder how much of their relationship is based on Albus' true attraction and what is just about the material benefits.

There was no false pretense when they met. Draco can still recall that night as if it were yesterday despite the fact it was nearly six months ago.

Draco was on his second drink, listlessly swirling the few sips of brandy left in his glass. The flickering candlelight in the bar glinted off the amber liquid. It shone like molten copper, drawing Draco's attention with its captivating gleam. The movement of the liquor in his glass was by far the most interesting thing in the establishment. A few hours had already passed as he sat in his usual corner, chatting with his favourite bartender, but no one caught his eye that evening.

He was ready to call it a night, close his tab and leave, when _he_ walked in.

Draco didn't recognise him at first. All he saw were long legs beautifully displayed in tight, form-fitting trousers, dark curly hair, and a tempting and devilish smile. When the young man sat a few stools away from him, however, his face became unmistakable: Albus Severus Potter.  
Albus' bright green eyes flickered over to Draco, a glint of challenge reflecting in those emerald orbs. Draco's son remained close friends with Albus, so the young man was no stranger to him, but it had been a few years since he had seen him last. With Scorpius studying in the states, Draco had nearly forgotten all about his son's childhood friend. He certainly hadn't had the pleasure of witnessing the bookish young boy bloom into a handsome young man.

Draco wasted no time.

"Buy you a drink?" he purred, resting his arm on the bar and leaning towards Albus.

Albus smiled, slowly crossing his legs as he coyly evaluated Draco. "I'm not sure you could afford it."

"Is that so?" Draco teased, his voice becoming low and husky. His skin prickled with anticipation. Albus had always been a witty boy, and Draco was more than willing to play along with his games. "What's your poison?"

"Whisky," he stated simply, turning his attention away from Draco and back towards the bar.

Draco caught the bartender's attention. He didn't need to even glance at the menu to know which bottle was their most expensive. "A glass of Dalmore Sixty-Two for the young man."

Albus turned back towards Draco at that, his eyebrows rising in surprise. His attempts to hide his emotions were all for naught; it was clear to see he was impressed. 

The young man had barely finished his drink before Draco had pulled up close and was whispering hotly in his ear, "Let me take you home."

"Home is boring," Albus muttered into his glass with an unaffected shrug.

Draco stifled a chuckle at his response. "What do you suggest then?"

Albus titled his head and examined Draco closely. A mischievous smirk spread across his face. "Somewhere special, extravagant." He finished the last of his drink with a flourish and set it down on the bar. His tongue darted out to lick a few beads of liquor clinging to his lower lip. "Show me I'm worth it."

Draco wound up bringing him to a high-end Muggle hotel that night. He soon became drunk on Albus' eager whines and desperate moans. The several drinks earlier at the bar were no comparison to the sight of Albus on all fours, cheeks spread and tight hole exposed. Draco teased him; he rubbed the tip of his cock along Albus' rim, slowly and carefully pushing in and pulling out until Albus' pleaded and begged for more. Only then did Draco let himself go, thrusting deep and hard into the young man. Albus took it beautifully, gripping the sheets and burying his face in the mattress.

Draco felt twenty-two himself that night. All the energy and passion from his youth flooded back. It wasn't long after spilling himself in Albus' tight hole that they were at it again, this time Albus seated on top and riding him vigorously. He hardly rested at all. Dawn barely broke through the horizon before he woke from a light sleep with Albus' hand gripping his cock and pumping it to hardness. Albus rutted against his arse as he tugged on Draco's prick. There was nothing to be done when he felt warm, wetness spread through the sheets. Albus cried out, squeezing Draco's cock harder as he rode out his orgasm. Draco's prick pulsed, and he spurted weakly over Albus' fingers.

Draco was ready to drift back into peaceful sleep after a quick cleaning spell when Albus nudged his shoulder.

"Shall we call some room service?" Albus' lips spread into a cheeky smile. "I could go for a full breakfast."

Draco groaned, ready to deny his request in search of more rest, but one look at Albus' pretty, pleading eyes and all protestation died on his lips. How could he not give in? Draco was hooked from the very start.

It's not that Draco couldn't land a good-looking bloke without waving around a few galleons. He's had his luck with many a fine man through the years, but something about Albus was irresistible. The thought of having a gorgeous young man like him on his arm was utterly tempting. It didn't hurt that the young man in question was Potter's son. 

He remembers the first public event they attended—some benefit for squibs. He donated enough to get a seat at the VIP table with the Golden Trio. Their expressions when he sauntered up with his plus-one were priceless. Albus was warm against his side and his grip on the young man's shoulder only tightened at their aghast faces. Weasley turned bright red in anger. Potter's brows furrowed and he twitched uncomfortably but in the end, he remained silent and looked away. Granger merely rolled her eyes. Draco smirked and took a seat. It was comforting to see some things never changed.

Draco had bought Albus' attire earlier that day and he looked resplendent. The smoky grey trousers and navy blue waistcoat perfectly complemented his creamy skin. His eyes were like sparkling emeralds as they lit up when he tried on the fine suit. Draco could hardly keep his gaze away from Albus that night. A fervent mixture of pride and lust twisted in his stomach.

It all had begun so simply, so when had everything changed? A handsome young man, some gorgeous eye-candy... that's all it was meant to be. Draco hadn't expected to fall head over heels.

"They have it!" Albus exclaims breathlessly, waving a book in front of his face. Draco shakes his head to clear it from his distracting memories. "Can we get it?"

Draco plucks the book from Albus' hands, not bothering to check the price. "Do you even have to ask?"

Albus laughs happily in response, throwing his arms around Draco and pulling him into a tight embrace. Draco smiles into Albus' dark curls, pressing a kiss onto the crown of his head. He can't help but shoot a triumphant look at the shop boy who watches them with narrowed, disappointed eyes.

♡♡♡

It's a misty Saturday when Albus comes over.

The pavement shimmers with a thin layer of water, spraying upwards in a silver stream with every enthusiastic step Albus takes. Draco watches, amused, from his open door. Albus has foregone an Impervious charm and his dark hair sticks to his head. His face is covered with a fine sheen of water, and stubborn drops cling to the outside of his robe. Draco wants to be exasperated and scold Albus when he charges inside with his muddy boots. Instead Draco merely shakes his head and casts a drying charm over him.

Albus kicks off his shoes and follows Draco down the entrance hall and into the sitting room. He plops himself onto the sofa and stretches out. Affection blooms in Draco's chest. He adores how easily Albus seems at home here.

"Would you like to have dinner at Hibiscus this evening?" Draco asks over his shoulder. He flicks his wand at the fireplace. Bright flames consume the pile of logs, spreading instant light and warmth across the cool sitting room. "They're usually booked a month in an advance but I'm sure I could work something out."

Albus' silence causes Draco to turn around. He's surprised to find Albus has moved to a seated position on the couch. He nervously chews his lip, picks at his trousers and avoids Draco's inquisitive gaze.

"Or if you prefer," Draco continues, "we could go to the theatre. Perhaps share a bottle of Barolo in my private box." Albus shrugs a shoulder in reply. Anxiety begins to claw at Draco's chest. "Maybe a weekend trip to Paris—"

"Actually," Albus interrupts, finally lifting his gaze. His eyes shine with a captivating mix of apprehension and determination. "I was thinking we could just stay in tonight. Watch a movie, play a game of chess, have a quiet dinner together…" His voice fades at Draco's surprised, raised brows. He walks over to the sofa and takes a seat beside Albus, curiously examining his face. A faint blush stains Albus' cheeks. "You know I adore being spoiled and pampered, of course, but it doesn't have to be a constant thing. Sometimes it would be nice to take it easy and just enjoy each other's company."

A small smile crosses Draco's face. "I always enjoy your company."

"As you should," Albus teases. He stretches out again, this time laying his head across Draco's lap. Draco's hand instinctively drops, his fingers tangle into Albus' thick, dark locks.

A twinge of unease lingers in Draco's stomach. He finds the words falling from his lips before he has time to give them proper thought. "I assumed the added perks were part of our deal, though."

Albus visibly stiffens and his breath becomes short. Draco can feel Albus' thundering pulse against his thigh. He debates offering an explanation or excuse, wondering if perhaps he offended the young man, when Albus' soft voice rises to meet Draco's ear. "You know I love you, right?"

"Oh." Draco's hands freeze, his fingers still caught in Albus' wild hair. His heart constricts with fervent sentiment. Albus slowly turns over to peer up at Draco. He looks so young and innocent; raw vulnerability shimmers in his eyes. Draco is unable to hide the massive grin which overtakes his face. "I do now." His voice sounds strange to his own ears, rough and fractured with unspoken emotion.

He pulls Albus towards him and captures his lips in a messy kiss. A million thoughts and words, insecurities and suppressed feelings, pass between their lips. He presses his mouth to Albus' temple, his jaw, the hollow of his throat. His tongue flicks against his pulse point, tasting the steady beat that resonates from his body. Each touch expresses the confessions he so desperately has held back all these months; every sigh and gasp is a love poem Draco sweetly recites in his ear.

It's only after the fire has died down to glowing embers and Albus lies nude, half-asleep and utterly sated across the sofa, that Draco finally speaks again.

"Can you even imagine," Draco whispers into his skin. "Do you have any clue, how desperately I love you?"

Albus' sleepy exhale and soft hum is his only response. Draco smiles into his neck, pressing his lips against his throat. He can feel the slow thrum of Albus' heartbeat vibrating against this skin. 

It sings its priceless song again and again:

_Love. Love. Love._

♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [livejournal](https://hp-nextgen-fest.livejournal.com/113480.html).


End file.
